Indian Princess
by brownbagspecial
Summary: Spoiler alert for Just let me be happy. If you havent read then ok...u should. But if your a fan can ya help me intorduce this in the story.


A/N: This is a spoiler alert for Just let me be happy' so don't read if you don't want any spoilers, but I rather you did and tell me how to incorporate into the story.

David looked at me with popping brown eyes and his mouth hung open in surprise. I honestly cant say that I wasn't surprised either, even though tonight I only planed for just him to be surprised. But life as usual my life just twisted and threw me into a situation that even I don't know what to say and threw me off.

"Leah? What-what're you doing He finally chocked out.

"I thought I-I would surprise you tonight," I said, my eyes still staring at the small, adorable kid he towed by hand. She wasn't shy about staring at me either, she just didn't look as dumb as that I probably looked like. A soft, teasing reassuring smile graced his lips and stretched across his face.

"That. That was cute," He said with puppy eyes. I refrainded from flipping him off for calling me 'cute', because the stranger child was still looking up at me admiringly. "Well, shit I'm surprised!" He came towards me for a bear hug but the little girl interuppted his attempts.

She yanked his arm violently and frowned up at him diapprovingly, with her small plump bottom lip stuck out. The look was like how I used to look at my dad when he wouldn't give me any ice cream. "Mama says that the S word is a bad word, which makes YOU bad. Grown ups are supposed to be GOOD guys Unca Day," she openly chastised him. I didn't even know her name but the strong teasing and love behind her words were just so adorable, so small and already a smart ass.

* * *

><p>"Dimond this Leah Clearwater, the one I told you about. Now I'm about to get your room ready. Why don't you two watch t.v and get know each other a little more?" He suggested. I noticed his voice didn't do that retarded baby talk that I see alot of parents do.<p>

"'Kay Unca Day." She said happily through a smile. I couldn't help but to smile too. She sounded just like Claire did back in the day.

She skillfully clicked the TV on Cartoon Network, but instead of being automatily hypotized by the cartoon like most kids; she was more fasinated by me. A rare thing that I'm not used to. Dimond looked at me with curious and adventurous light brown eyes that resembled David's they constrated nicely with her perfect golden brown skin color.

"It's nice to meet you Dimond," I said nicely, yet I felt a little akward talking to a kid. Besides Claire and very breifly Nessie, I never really had a conversation with anyone besides them. I thought I didn't need to since I'll never be able to have them.

"Really? I anted to meet you soo bad! I'm glad I got to see you today, 'cuz Unca Day said he'll let me see you next meet you next weekend," she sounded irrated with David for making him wait. The nerve of the asshole.

"Now whys that?"

Her rich color reddened, she tried to hide it by playing with one her long thick black pigtail. "'Cuz Unca Day said that you were the most beautful princess in the world! And thats alot 'cuz hes seen a lot of pretty ladies.." Of course he did. Sexy motherfucker.

"Yup! My Unca Day knows whats best 'cuz hef went to this huge place called college, where all the smart guys go. He said he was the most handsomest ones there!" She bragged on her Unca Day's good looks. "He said that you come from this place called 'the Rez' in this place La Push too. He said that you could beat up big bad wolves with one hand and giant mosquitoes that look like Dracula that have rhinstones in their faces when the sunlight hits them. Is that true?" She asked, well anyone would be skeptable with what David has been telling. I knew he was creative but seriously? This was a little much, but what can I say. My boyfriend is an idoit. A sexy idoit.

I laughed." Sorta."

"Thats soo cool. He said that Da Count was cooler than them and that one mosquitoes is like a Big Bird exept hes white and stupid alllll the time." I doubled over in laughter at her description of my life. Who knew that it wasnt just God who found my life funny.

"Did David say his name was Emmett?"

"Wow How'd you know?"

"He's my... kinda friend." Did I just admit that Emmett smile at everything because I'm high for all my immortal life Cullen is my friend.

"David also said that you like Emmett, but Emmett's wife is the white wicked witch," She made a funny face. "He said that Big Good Jake Wolfman didnt like her either nor does the rest of his wolfy friends." Nor does the rest of the world.

"Really? What else?" She seemed to be glad to rat her uncle out on what hes been saying in his fairytale version talk about the mystical world that we live in.

"He said that you had a little bro named Seth and hes really nice, and you Jake, Seth, Wolfman Clairpet, and Wolfman Bry run in this thing called a pack. He said that your nickname is Lassie. Which is dumb cus you dont look like a dog." Oh sweetie pie if you only knew.

* * *

><p>David and I looked over Dimond's bed lovingly after we tucked her in. I was knda sad, because she was entertaining as hell, and so damn sweet. My stomach turned painfully knowing. I would never be able to produce children of my own to tell silly supernatural tales at bedtime.<p>

Tonight I got the honor to tell her a bedtime story, crushing her precious 'Unca Day's' feelings . I told her how the Drooling Bella Brat had made emines with the big red mosquito and Wolfman Jake and Wolfman Seth had to save Drooling Bella Brat. She just pouted and said that the Red Mosquitoe was a meanie butthead and deserved it. Shes my kind a kid, violent and witty.

I punched David in the chest when he closed the door.

"OW! What the fu-freak was that for?"

"Lassie? Seriously? Indain Princess? Do I look like Pocahontas to you?"

"Sadly no. Pocahontas married a white guy and you wear alot of clothes. " He frowned as he touched my tank top. "We can take care of that can't we?" I laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Well how come my story isnt finished?" I asked defenisvely. Dimond said David didn't know how my story ended, he said he didn't know what to do with the infamous Indain Princess.

"Well that all depends on what you say to the question." He smirked at me nervously.

"What do you mean?" I choked out before he tackled me on the arm of the couch.

"If you want a baby you got it." He laughed breathlessly.

"What?"

"I can you a family Lee." He said seriously.

"Okkkk...?"

"Do you want one or not woman?"  
>"Yes of course with you and Dimond."<p>

"Well move your shit in here."

"Ok." I kissed him fiercly.


End file.
